sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
An All Dogs Christmas Carol
| runtime = 73 minutes | country = United States | language = English }}An All Dogs Christmas Carol is a 1998 animated television film which was released direct-to-video in November 1998. To date, it is the final installment in the All Dogs Go to Heaven film series and it also serves as the series finale to the animated series. Unlike the first two films, where the main characters are Charlie and Itchy, Carface is the focus of the story. It is based on the 1843 novella A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Plot The film opens with angel puppies talking to Annabelle (Bebe Neuwirth). They ask her to tell them a story. She begins to tell them about how Carface saved Christmas with a little guidance from Charlie (Steven Weber) and Itchy (Dom DeLuise). The movie begins in an alleyway with Charlie, Itchy, Sasha (Sheena Easton), and their friends decorating for a Christmas party. Everyone is enjoying themselves as Charlie and Itchy tend to the young puppies. Charlie checks on Sasha and the money collection for Timmy's operation for his bad leg. Unfortunately, Carface (Ernest Borgnine) and Killer (Charles Nelson Reilly) arrive and start collecting debts from everyone. After Charlie refused to pay Carface back, as his debt payment is not due yet, he blows a mysterious hypnotic dog whistle that hypnotizes them all and causes them to give Carface and Killer all of their bones. Before leaving, Carface and Killer make off with all the food, presents, and money which includes that for Timmy's operation and head off cackling. After Charlie and Itchy fail several times to get the stolen goods from Carface, it is revealed that he is working for Annabelle's evil cousin, Belladonna (Helena Bonham Carter), who plots to use a massive version of the hypnotic dog whistle to hypnotize every dog in San Francisco into stealing the masters' Christmas presents, causing them to be thrown out of their houses and abandoned by their owners, much in the same way Carface used to be when he was a puppy. Charlie plots to scare "the Dickens" out of him and asks Annabelle for some aid, resulting in them being transformed into characters from A Christmas Carol. Itchy becomes the Ghost of Christmas Past (David Ogden Stiers), Sasha becomes the Ghost of Christmas Present (Goldie Hawn), and Charlie becomes the Ghost of Christmas Future (as a reference of The Mask) (Rutger Hauer). They visit Carface and make him feel guilty about stealing everything, especially the operation money; Sasha tells him that without it Timmy will be dead, which will cause another — his own, as Charlie shows him that because of his actions, he will cause his own death, and he will be condemned to Hell for eternity. Carface, having seen himself in Timmy, must stop the whistle just in time to prevent the dogs from stealing the gifts. Belladonna flies into a frenzied rage and is about to kill him and Killer when she is frozen solid by a massive amount of snow caused by Annabelle. Meanwhile, with Charlie and the gang, it begins to snow. Everyone celebrates, but Itchy remarks that it's a shame that they didn't have any presents to give to the puppies. Just then, Carface appears on a sled pulled by Killer, and gives them everything back, and more. He even gives them Timmy's money box back, which is full to the top. He turns to leave, and Sasha asks him to stay and join the party. Carface respectfully declines the invitation, saying he's going to visit his mother instead, but wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Annabelle finishes the story by saying "Merry Christmas!" to the audience (whom the puppies wave at), and Charlie and Itchy wish the same thing. Voice cast * Ernest Borgnine as Carface Caruthers, the pit bull/bulldog mix (Ebenezer Scrooge) * Steven Weber as Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin, the German Shepherd Sasha's husband ** Rutger Hauer as Ghost of Christmas Future ** Steve Perry as the singing voice of Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin * Dom DeLuise as Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund (the dachshund), Charlie's best friend ** David Ogden Stiers as Ghost of Christmas Past * Sheena Easton as Sasha la Fleur (the Irish Setter), Charlie's wife ** Goldie Hawn as Ghost of Christmas Present. * Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer the schnoodle, Carface's partner-in-crime * Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle, an angelic whippet who welcomes dogs into Heaven * Helena Bonham Carter as as Belladonna, Annabelle's demonic cousin * Beth Anderson as Martha, a young girl and Timmy's human owner * Taylor Emerson as Timmy, a crippled puppy and Martha's pet Additional voices were provided by Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Mary Kay Bergman, Rodger Bumpass, Corey Burton, Kathleen Freeman, Bill Farmer, Jennifer Darling, Debi Derryberry, Jim Cummings, Josh Keaton, Denise Pickering, Phil Proctor, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Kevin Michael Richardson, Frank Welker, Erik von Detten, Myles Jeffrey, Megan Malanga, Chris Marquette, Gail Matthius, Aria Noelle Curzon, Christy Carlson Romano and Ashley Tisdale and Jamie Cronin and singing voices were provided by Beth Anderson, Amick Byram, Billy Bodine, Susan Boyd, Alvin Chea, Randy Crenshaw, Lorraine Feather, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Laurie Shillinger, Carmen Twillie and Vanessa Vandergriff. Songs * "When We Hear a Christmas Carol": sung by Steve Perry, Dom DeLuise, Sheena Easton, Corey Burton, J.K. Simmons, Lillias White, Brian Cummings and Chorus * "Puppyhood": sung by Ernest Borgnine * "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time": sung by Charles Nelson Reilly and Susanne Blakeslee * "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time" (Reprise): sung by Ernest Borgnine with Jim Cummings and J.K. Simmons * "Christmas Together": sung by Sheena Easton, Michael-Leon Wooley, Debi Mae West, Brian Cummings and Chorus * "Dancing on Your Grave": sung by Ernest Borgnine, Steve Perry, Sheena Easton, Dom DeLuise, Maurice LaMarche, Frank Welker, Brian Cummings, Dave Fennoy and Chorus * "Clean Up Your Act": sung by Steve Perry, Charles Nelson Reilly, and Chorus * "Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today/God Bless Us Everyone (Reprise)": sung by Ernest Borgnine, Steve Perry, Charles Nelson Reilly, Kevin Michael Richardson, Sheena Easton, Dave Fennoy and Chorus * "Christmas Together (Reprise)": sung by Rutger Hauer, Dom DeLuise, Sheena Easton, Taylor Emerson, Ernest Borgnine, Charles Nelson Reilly, Maurice LaMarche, Jim Cummings and Chorus * "When I Hear A Christmas Carol" (End Credits version): sung by The Baha Men * "God Bless Us Everyone" (End Credits version): sung by Michael Bolton and Andrea Corr * "Christmas Together" (End Credits version): sung by Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion See also * [[Adaptations of A Christmas Carol|Adaptations of A Christmas Carol]] References External links * Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:1998 animated films Category:1998 films Category:1998 direct-to-video films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s buddy comedy films Category:1990s sequel films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated Christmas films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films based on novels Category:Christmas television specials Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films based on A Christmas Carol Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer direct-to-video films Category:1990s Christmas films Category:Christmas comedy films Category:Caravan Pictures films Category:Films produced by Roger Birnbaum Category:Films produced by Joe Roth Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:Musicals by Alan Menken and Lynn Ahrens Category:Film scores by Danny Troob Category:Film scores by Michael Kosarin